


Of Stars and Alternate Universe

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: of stars and alternate universes [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amnesia, Angst, Assassin!Jihoon, Breakup, Canon Compliant, Cat Hybrid!Jihoon, Domestic Fluff, Failed confession, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jihoon is a tease, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Making Up, Memory Loss, Omegaverse, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soonhoon - Freeform, Switch!Soonhoon, alpha!hoon, alpha!soon, birthday!soonyoung, idol!soonhoon, jealous soonhoon, jihoon is a calm boyfriend, kwon spo gone wrong, one night flings!soonhoon, prince!soonyoung, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Compilation of my soonhoon one-shots/ drabbles. These are one-shots I've written since last year I want to compile here in AO3 based on canon SoonHoon moments.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: of stars and alternate universes [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336945
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	1. Mémoire

**Author's Note:**

> Will update randomly~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lee Jihoon’s mind forgets everything the next day but Kwon Soonyoung is always there to help him remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: January 13, 2019 - based on Eternal Sunshine teaser photos

“Lee Jihoon, draw me like one of your French girls...”

Soonyoung lay down on the floor. Jihoon is staring at him intently, admiring the beauty in front of him. “Shut up, Nyong. You know very well I don’t draw. I take photograph and besides, I don’t even know French.” Jihoon said, still staring at the older.

Soonyoung just let out a small laugh. “Take a photo of me then, instead of just saving me in those beautiful eyes of yours.” Jihoon still hasn’t spoken any word. He bit his lower lip while looking at the other. “Jihoon, what are you thinking?"

“Just...don’t you think I’ll remember you more if I save you using my eyes? Since it’d straight be stored here in my heart?” Jihoon finally said, words bitter as it came out from his mouth. Soonyoung stood up and walked towards him.

He sat next to the latter and kissed his temples. “When did you learn to be this cheesy huh?” Jihoon just chuckled. “Thank you for reminding me everyday who I am and who you are and making new memories with me even if I just forget them every night.”

“I’d do that for you every single day and I won’t ever get tired even if one day when you wake up, you won’t believe me anymore.” Soonyoung closed his eyes, not wanting his tears to fall.

“Don’t you think my mind’s so cruel, love? How can he forget someone as amazing and wonderful as you?” Jihoon bitterly said to which the other just smiled.

He cupped Jihoon’s cheeks. “I do think sometimes. But at least, your heart’s always there to save us.”

Jihoon couldn’t contain his feels anymore as he pulled Soonyoung closer and their lips met. It was a slow, passionate bittersweet kiss. All he wanted is to remember every kiss and every moment with this man forever. But life's one cruel bitch.

They parted and Soonyoung kissed Jihoon’s temples again. “It’s time for you to sleep now, love.”

“No, I want to be with you more.” Jihoon stubbornly said. “You don’t know how afraid I am of sunsets, Soonyoung because that’d only mean forgetting you. I hate it so much.”

“Jihoon, don’ be afraid. Sunsets are there so we can know that there’s always a beautiful sunrise waiting for us the next day.”

“B-but...” Soonyoung put a finger on Jihoon’s lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you remember tomorrow.”

With that reassuring smile, Jihoon finally agreed, holding on to that promise of Soonyoung, he smiled in his sleep.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung has to research about stuff but Jihoon is a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: January 21, 2019 - based on Naver Dispatch's photos.

“All these books and I can’t still find the words to describe how much I love you, Lee Jihoon...”

“Why find words when you can just express it with your body?”

Jihoon playfully smirked watching Soonyoung fidgeting with the nth book he has been holding since earlier. “W-what?” Soonyoung gulped, cold sweats forming on his forehead. Jihoon walked towards him, as he playfully brushed his fingers on Soonyoung's nape.

He tiptoed and whispered to the other’s ear a dangerous, “I said, words aren’t needed if you can just express it with your own body, Soonie.”

It sent exhilarating shivers down Soonyoung’s spine. Jihoon smiled, a victorious one, when he heard Soonyoung’s lips quiver when a nervous laugh escaped the latter’s lips. “J-Ji, stop teasing me.” But Jihoon continued teasing Soonyoung by running his fingers through the other’s neck.

“But I’m not teasing you, Soonie.” Said guy can feel his pants tighten but he controlled himself. He _tried_. Soonyoung went to the other shelf and tried distracting himself by looking at another book. But it immediately slipped from his fingers when he saw what book he was holding: “Fifty Shades of Grey”. _Fuck_ , he thought.

Jihoon saw the book that fell from Soonyoung’s grip. He smirked, sexiness oozing from him as he went near Soonyoung, his eyes never leaving the other. The other didn’t know what to do. He averted his gaze to the floor because he can’t take how the other guy is staring at him with those eyes. “Let’s just..." He was about to walk away from Jihoon when he felt the other’s limbs cornering him against the shelf.

“Do you really think you can escape me, Soonyoung?”

“Hoonie, I was supposed to search for the words to describe how much I love you.” Soonyoung said helplessly, still not meeting Jihoon’s gaze. “Do you really not want this?” Jihoon said as he bit the other’s ear. Soonyoung bit his lower lip, fighting back the moan threatening to escape.

“J-Jihoon...” he can feel his lower body tense, praying hard the other guy doesn’t notice but it's too late because Jihoon let out a soft chuckle as he answered.

_“I want you, Soonie.”_

And that’s it. That’s Kwon Soonyoung's breaking point. The next thing he knew, he was pinning the other to the book shelf next to the one he’s been leaning on earlier. He kissed the shorter guy hungrily, needy. It was a sloppy kiss. His tongue seek for entrance to which the other’s lips gladly complied. They were both out of breath. They parted for a little while, both panting then captured each other’s lips again after a few seconds. Lee Jihoon’s the type to _giggle_ in between kisses. soonyoung made a mental note about that.

They parted again, both their pants tight. They both knew where this is going. “You know, Wonwoo’s gonna regret letting me borrow the keys to the library.” Soonyoung whispered, still panting. “I was supposed to _research_.”

Jihoon just giggled, “But we _are_ researching.”

“About what?”

“Human anatomy, perhaps?” Jihoon let out a chuckle while unbuckling Soonyoung’s belt. Soonyoung attacked Jihoon’s lips again as they continued what they were doing.

Soonyoung was about to search for the right words to describe how much he loves Jihoon but he knows now. There really is no words to describe his love for this guy playfully leaving marks on his neck as he continued roaming his hands on the other’s bare back.

One thing he is sure of: the library would be a _mess_ after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the earlier chapters would be messy. these are all written a year ago. TT


	3. It ends...well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Jihoon is on the verge of breaking up but it seems like Lee Jihoon is too calm about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: 1/30/19

_“I’m breaking up with you, Jihoon.”_

_“Don’t overreact, Soonyoung. It’s our first couple fight and breaking up is the first solution you came up with?”_

_“Why are you so calm about this? I hate you.”_

“Hey, Jeonghan hyung.” Soonyoung called his workmate beside him while he’s busy sipping his favorite strawberry-flavored frappe.

“What?” Jeonghan looked at him then started sipping his drink again.

“Uhh…I want to ask you something.” He said, a little embarrassed.

Well, not really embarrassed but this is the very first time that Soonyoung and his workmate will be talking about _this_ stuff. They’re friends but it’s just not really Soonyoung’s style to open up about his love life to anyone. Well, today’s an exception.

“Go ahead, Soonyoung. What is it? A client bothering you again? Or our manager being an asshole again?” The other shook his head, looked down then, started playing with the straw of the milk shake in front of him.

“What do you and Cheol hyung do when you fight? More specifically, how do you make up? Or what does Cheol hyung do to make it up to you?”

Jeonghan just laughed hearing his questions. Soonyoung felt embarrassed. “Did you and Jihoon fight?”

Soonyoung sighed heavily. “Obviously.”

“I knew it. You’ve been quiet since this day started. Tell me, who started it?”

Soonyoung sipped his drink nervously. He hates that question but here’s the story. He got jealous when he saw him talking to one of his workmates.

That guy is getting on his nerve lately. Jihoon has a bunch of friends but Soonyoung doesn’t sense any other motives in them unlike what he feels whenever he sees Jihoon and Daniel together. He told Jihoon to stay away from him but he told Soonyoung that they’re just officemates—nothing more. He trusts Jihoon but not that guy.

Yesterday, Soonyoung saw him talking to Jihoon again so he just had to walk out of the scene. He was planning to surprise him so they could eat dinner together but he was the one surprised rather.

Jihoon saw Soonyoung but he didn’t follow the latter. He just stood there calmly, as always. He just let Soonyoung walk away. His heart broke into milliom pieces. Out of anger, Soonyoung decided to eat dinner alone.

He went to their favorite restaurant. He was waiting for his order when someone familiar sat in front of him. When he looked up, it’s his childhood friend slash first love, Choi Minho.

“Why do you look so sad, Soonyoung?” His eyes grew wide when he saw him.

He thought he’s not in Korea right now. Soonyoung and Minho never became a thing. It was a one-sided love. Soonyoung didn’t even get to confess to him because the other has to migrate to America several years ago. “Minho hyung? Why are you here? I thought—"

“We have a business trip here so I’ll be here for a couple of days. I didn’t know I’ll run into you here.” He smiled. God, that smile that made Soonyoung fall for him years ago is the same but manlier.

“is it okay if i sit here with you? or are you waiting for someone else? i can find another seat.” soonyoung softly shook his head. he told him it’s okay. they chatted for a while before their food came. Minho is the same as that funny guy who used to live next door and he has to admit he got more handsome now. His charms are still there but yeah, _past is past._

They’re busy catching up talking about their lives when Soonyoung saw a familiar figure at the entrance of the resto.

They caught each other’s eyes. Jihoon’s expression, unreadable. They stared at each other for what felt like forever before the other walked away calmly, not even saying a damn word.

_What was that?_

Soonyoung’s phone beeped and when he fished it out of his pocket, it’s from his boyfriend.

**from: my jihoonie~**

hey, enjoy your dinner. :)

Soonyoung was beyond pissed at that very moment. How can someone be this calm when they’re obviously fighting? He texted Jihoon back with a ‘k.’

‘Do you even care, Jihoon?’ he thought.

Minho offered to take him home but he politely refused the offer.

Soonyoung gets it. Lee Jihoon is that calm guy who, despite his cold persona, is also that sweet boy offers his seat to him on the MRT. He offered him thrice and he believed it was coincidence but the next times, Jihoon admitted that he waited for him so he can offer him his seat. Because he’s cute and he looks so exhausted. He can’t help himself but let him have his seat.

It was the third time when Jihoon officially asked him to have a coffee with him after work.

They’ve been dating for three months already and Soonyoung didn’t know Lee Jihoon is also this calm even if they’re fighting. It feels like he just...doesn’t care and it hurts.

Soonyoung is still fuming in anger when he tried to recall what happened last night. He even told Jihoon that he’s breaking up with him.

Meanwhile, Jeonghan just laughed at him. Soonyoung is starting to regret opening up to this hyung.

“Okay, Nyong. Sorry for laughing. You two are just too cute. I mean, Cheol and I got into fights too but I swear, he’s not as calm as Jihoon. He’s so whiny and childish. I swear I want to throw him outside the window sometimes. There’s this one time he saw me talking to a guy too and guess what he did? He went beside me and put his arms around my shoulder. He didn’t do anything. He just stood there beside me until that guy is done talking to me.”

“At least, he cared. That’s what a boyfriend is supposed to do, right?” Soonyoung said, still annoyed.

“Nyong, every person has their own way to show how much they love you. Cheol is this childish, whiny type and Jihoon is that calm, gentle type. Your boyfriend being calm during a fight doesn’t mean that he doesn’t care.” Jeonghan smiled at him. “You’ll fix this soon. Trust me.”

They went back to their office and Soonyoung saw a small box on top of his table. When he opened it, he saw that old-school tape recorder inside. By seeing how old-school it is, he already know who sent it.

He pressed the _play_ button and heard the sweetest voice in the whole universe. There’s no sorry or anything. Instead, there’s a [song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxffmA3pBuo)

Office hours is finally over. Soonyoung’s earphones still tucked on his ears as he listens to Jihoon’s song over and over again. Why didn’t he realize that _his_ man has his own way of dealing with things. He suddenly realized the train already arrived. It’s rush hour so he figured he won’t be able to sit again.

But when he went inside, he saw someone familiar. He’s sitting there at the corner like he’s been waiting for him since forever. He smiled at Soonyoung. Oh god, he smiled. Soonyoung felt like all his blood rushed to his face.

God, no one has that effect on Kwon Soonyoung except Lee Jihoon. The said man grabbed his hand and led him to his seat. The whole trip, they were just staring at each other’s eyes, their hands intertwined. No words, just the calmness and peace Soonyoung feels whenever he’s with Jihoon. When they reached their stop, Jihoon never once let go of the other’s hand. He’s still not saying anything. To break the ice, soonyoung tried to start a conversation. “You know Jeonghan hyung and Cheol hyung, right? They look good together.”

Jihoon suddenly faced him, took a deep breath, tiptoed and planted a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s forehead. The other’s eyes just grew wide.

“Ya! We’re in public place-" Jihoon just smirked. “We look better together.”

“Lee Jihoon, in case you didn’t notice, there’s many people here...” The other just shrugged.

“Then, let’s just continue this later tonight.” A hint of playfulness laced in his voice. Soonyoung just gaped at what the other said, his face red as tomato.

**_“Kwon Soonyoung-ssi? Your place or mine?”_ **


	4. One Step Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day Kwon Soonyoung was about to confess to his best friend, their university’s most popular guy Kang Daniel posted his own love confession to Lee Jihoon through their campus website.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: February 1, 2019
> 
> Inspo: That video of Kang Daniel saying he likes Jihoon~

Kwon Soonyoung waited long enough for this day. He waited long enough. This is the day. This is gonna be the day he’ll gonna tell his best friend, Lee Jihoon, about his true feelings for him.

Wearing his heart on his sleeve, Soonyoung walked towards Jihoon’s classroom. The latter’s class will be ending in 10 minutes. He has to hurry up. He smiled at the flowers he’s holding on his one hand.

He breathed heavily. His heart felt like it’s gonna explode any minute from now.

_Should i really do this?_

_Idiot! you should’ve done this long ago._

_JUST. DO. IT._

He slowly approached Jihoon’s classroom. When he finally reached it, the students are already dismissed by their professor. He roamed his eyes and saw Jihoon on his usual spot at the back putting his things on his bag.

One step. 

Two steps.

He slowly approached his best friend, the love of his life. “Jihoon.”

Jihoon saw Soonyoung standing behind him, his hands on his back. Soonyoung was about to open his mouth and say his prepared speech when a familiar face was flashed on the classroom’s LED monitor. It’s connected to the university’s website. It’s used for university-wide announcements.

“It’s Kang Daniel!!” The other students started swarming inside their classroom. Well, it’s the most popular guy on the screen so, no wonder, everyone would be dying to know what’s up. Soonyoung’s words still stucked in his throat.

“Someone I like?” daniel blushed.“It’s Lee Jihoon.” He smiled on the screen and told the whole world, "Hoon-ah, I really like you. Can you be my boyfriend?"

Soonyoung saw his best friend’s ears turned red with the sudden confession. The other students started teasing him. Everyone started cheering. Little did they know, someone’s heart is breaking.

Said someone wants to just grab Jihoon’s hand and take him away from that scene. He really wanted to. But when he saw how Jihoon smiled at Daniel’s confession, his heart just dropped.

Jihoon tried to hide his blushing face from the crowd. He turned to Soonyoung. “What should I do?” He asked Soonyoung gulped who just gulped.

_Don’t go._ He wanted to say.

“What else should you do? Go get your man, Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung forced a smile, trying so hard to hide the pain.

“Do you really want me to?” Jihoon asked him one last time.

_No, I want you for myself._

“Of course, Ji. Your happiness is my happiness.” Kwon Soonyoung, you’re a liar. 

When Jihoon turned his back against him and started walking away, that’s when Soonyoung realized how much of a fool he is.

**“Kwon Soonyoung, you’re one step too late.”**


	5. Who Tops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Soonyoung and Alpha!Jihoon are two rival idols. They wouldn’t admit it but they’re attracted to each other. But who dominates who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: March 6, 2019

Two alphas in a relationship is _taboo_. They spent every other day fighting for dominance. At day, they’re rivals on stage. At night, they’re rivals over dominance on bed.

“Don’t you want to compromise now, Lee?”

Jihoon smirked. “An alpha doesn’t compromise, idiot. You should do that.”

“I find you calling me an idiot sexy but I’m an alpha too, Jihoon.” Soonyoung answered, not backing down.

Imagine the chaos when they both get into ruts. Their room will be a total mess, ripped clothes thrown over everywhere. But strangely enough, they badly want their relationship to work so they never break up.

“I want children.” Jihoon told Soonyoung one night.

The latter won the game so he’s the big spoon tonight. “Then you should date an omega, idiot.”

“But I love you more, so forget about it.” Jihoon said as he kissed his alpha, softly at first before it turned into a whole makeout session.

\--

“Jihoon, Dispatch is trying to hook me up with that omega idol. I hate her smell.”

“Should I claim you?” Soonyoung flicked his forehead.

“I should be the one doing that.”

“It’s an emergency situation!”

“If you don’t want to be marked yet, wear my hoodie. I scented it already. It’s to keep her away.” Jihoon demanded.

“I’ve never seen an alpha as territorial as you.” j

Jihoon shrugged. “I have to mark what’s mine. Shut up, will you? All alphas are territorial! Look at you clinging onto me.”

"I guess that's true." Soonyoung said as he tightened his hold on Jihoon's waist and continued nibbling on his ear.

\--

“Kwon Hoshi, where are you taking me?” Soonyoung tugged Jihoon to the storage room. They’re at an award ceremony right now. “Are you crazy? what if someone sees us—" Soonyoung pinned him against the wall and started attacking his lips.

“Listen, Jihoon.” Soonyoung whispered, his dominant voice sending shivers on whoever will hear it. “I don’t want you looking at anyone else. I want you eyes on me only.” He said as he placed a hand on the other’s chin.

“Says who?” Jihoon smirked.

“Says _this_ alpha.” He said as he devoured Jihoon’s neck. He bit that sensitive area, the alpha’s scent gland. It made jihoon gasp. “Sorry, Lee. You’re mine now.” Soonyoung said as he proudly stared at the red blotch of red and blue on the other’s neck. It will keep everyone, whatever dynamics they were in, away from his little alpha.

“Fuck you, Kwon.” Jihoon growled.

Soonyoung just licked his lips. “Laters, baby.” He smirked as he tried fixing Jihoon's disheveled hair. “Whoever wins the artist of the year tonight gets to be dominant tonight. Deal?” 

“Deal.” Jihoon said, full of confidence.

\--

“Artist of the year award goes to...” Fans are screaming inside the venue. Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at each other, eyes full of tension.

_Later that night..._

“Ready to submit to me, Mister?” Jihoon smiled triumphantly as he handcuffed Soonyoung’s both hands to the bed.

\--

The next bet, however, is to whose world tour sold out first. Both of their companies held their ticket selling at the same day. Soonyoung and Jihoon nervously looked at their computer screen.

“Not confident, baby tiger?” Jihoon smirked.

“Says who, baby kitten?” Soonyoung answered, his eyes on fire.

**Hoshi, Woozi both going to Japan for their first stop**

Soonyoung leaned closer to whisper on Jihoon’s ear. “I hope you brought the thigh highs I bought for you, baby kitten. See you later at the hotel.” He winked.

_Baby kitten is submitting to baby tiger tonight._


	6. Swapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Jihoon are one-night flings. They’re about to go back to their own countries and have decided not to cross paths ever again but Jihoon has to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: 03/31/2019  
> based on soonhoon's airport photos in which they have the same valentino bags~

“So, I guess this is goodbye then?” Soonyoung laughed awkwardly. He shook Jihoon’s hand. “Let’s not cross each other’s paths again?” He added.

_Please say no._

“If you wish.” Jihoon coldly answered.

“You should go in first.” Soonyoung said. He didn’t want the other to see his crying face. Maybe it’s just a one-night thing for Jihoon but for him, it’s not. He’s been observing Jihoon since day 1 of his vacation. It might sound stalkerish but no, he’s just observing.

He can’t help but notice the guy who’s always sitting alone at one of the bar stool of the hotel every night. His eyes is beautiful yet it looks _lonely_. He got the courage to finally talk to him just last night. The _last_ night of their stay there.

Jihoon is a travel blogger. He never really settle down in just one place. He’s always travelling from one place to another.

“Why are you always alone?” Jihoon smiled mysteriously.

“Maybe waiting for the _right_ companion to sit beside me?”

Next thing they knew, they’re already in front of Jihoon’s room, kissing each other. The owner of the room finding it hard to punch the code because the other keeps on chasing his lips.

“Will you just slow down? We have all night, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi.” They both giggled.

Soonyoung’s head is resting on Jihoon’s bare chest. They’re both panting heavily because of what they did. “So, you’re gonna disappear again tomorrow, Mr.Lee?” Soonyoung felt the need to ask. The other just hummed in response.

“I’m going to another place again tomorrow.”

And so, the next day, they’re standing next to each other awkwardly. They’re shaking each other’s hands, Soonyoung not wanting to let go but he has to. He _has_ to.

“It’s so nice meeting you, Lee Jihoon.”

“You too, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung watched the other’s back slowly disappeared. Jihoon already went inside the airport. His eyes is getting blurry as tears started streaming down his face. “Stupid Jihoon. He didn’t even let me get his number. I hate _him_.”

“Fuck, why are you even crying, Kwon Soonyoung. It’s a one night thing. You’re a crybaby. I hate you more.” He whispered to himself. He reached for his bag to get his handkerchief. “Wait, what are these things?”

He rummaged his bag and found some things foreign to him. “Fuck, last time I checked i have a pink toothbrush, why is this blue? Fuck, am I robbed?” He was about to go to the police when he found a note.

_Sorry, I can’t let you go that fast. If you already realized that I swapped our bags for us to meet again, please proceed to the airport’s lobby. **—LJH**_

“Fuck.” Soonyoung muttered. He ran towards the airport lobby and there, he found him.

Standing coolly with his one hand inside his pocket, holding the exact same bag he’s holding while tapping his foot impatiently. He walked towards him, breathless from all the running he’s done.

“Lee Jihoon.”

The other turned his head and saw Soonyoung with his disheveled hair, walking towards him. “I can’t believe you just realized what I did after 17 minutes.” Jihoon laughed, his eyes not lonely anymore, unlike the first time Soonyoung saw him.

“Look, I don’t want to force you or anything but I really think relationships like this won’t work. I’ve actually been waiting for you to come sit beside me since day one...and my heart felt like bursting the moment you did...I’ve been travelling a lot and I don’t really have time for relationships but you came, standing here in front of me, so beautifully and I just can’t resist you and that red hair of yours.” He breathed heavily and stared into the other's eyes. “Kwon Soonyoung, can we make this work?”

Instead of a word, Soonyoung went near him, dropped his bag and cupped Jihoon’s cheeks to plant a kiss. They kissed there in the middle of the airport, like they’re the only ones in there. They both giggled when they pulled away.

“Okay, let me remind you that my bag is a bit expensive. and I really like you but do you really have to drop it like that? I mean, you’re forgiven because you kissed me but—"

Soonyoung kissed him again.

_Valentino bags be damned._


	7. Bandaid with...kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jihoon has his own way of stopping his boyfriend from overworking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: 05/29/19
> 
> based from a moot's random prompt about jihoon kissing soonyoung's bruises from dancing :(

Jihoon tapped his fingers on his table impatiently. He’s been looking at his wristwatch and PC clock too from time to time.

It didn’t go unnoticed to Bumzu who’s discussing something with him with regards to their Japan comeback.

“Earth to Jihoon.” The older snapped his fingers in front of him.

The other went back to reality. “Sorry hyung, what is it again?”

Bumzu crossed his arms. “What’s bothering you? You’ve been out of your mind since earlier.”

Jihoon pursed his lips. “It’s nothing, hyung. It’s Soonyoung.” He sighed. His boyfriend has been practicing all day to perfect their choreography and he’s really worried. They’ve been in a lot of schedules for the past few weeks and Soonyoung, insisting that he must stay and help the choreographer hyungs for their single, is making him anxious.

It’s known to everyone that Soonyoung has this shoulder injury and just the fact that he’s working all night again is making Jihoon really worried.

“You know how stubborn that kid can be.” Bumzu said. “Well, he’s just like you. You’re equally stubborn. A _perfect_ match.”

Jihoon admit to that. When the fire inside them blazed inside, there’s nothing and no one that could stop them. Well, except their _boyfriends_ of course.

Everyone knows Soonyoung has been very persistent in dragging Jihoon out of his studio so the latter would get some sleep. What they didn’t know is Jihoon is just equally effective in stopping Soonyoung from overworking.

Next thing Jihoon knew, he’s already walking towards their dance studio. He has to stop his boyfriend before the latter’s shoulder started acting up again.

When he finally reached the studio, what he saw next made him freak out: Soonyoung, sitting on the floor, applying cold compress on his right knee.

Jihoon ran towards his boyfriend, worry written all over his face. He knelt down and saw a huge bruise on the other’s knee.

He looked at Soonyoung’s face and saw that usual dumb smile plastered on his face.

“Sorry, Jihoonie~”

Jihoon shook his head. His boyfriend really just have to smile and say sorry to him when it’s clear that he’s the one hurt.

“Kwon Soonyoung, I swear to god—" He carefully examined the bruise. “What the hell happened?”

Soonyoung smiled _again_. He loves the way Jihoon blows on the bruise like it could take the pain away. “I slipped.”

Jihoon frowned. “You are an idiot, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung pinched Jihoon’s cheeks. “Your idiot.”

Jihoon’s frown automatically turned into a smile. “You’re not an idiot. You’re my _love_.”

The other laughed. “Yeah, my _love_.”

“Does it hurt?” Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung just shook his head. “Nope. I’m okay, Ji. You don’t have to worry.”

Jihoon kissed the bruise on his knee. “I told you not to overwork yourself.” He kissed it again.

He saw Soonyoung flushed. “I told you, I don’t want to see you hurt again, right?” Jihoon reached for Soonyoung’s hand that has a small bruise on it it too. “Right?” He planted a soft kiss on it. Jihoon planted soft kisses on all of Soonyoung’s bruises. “All done.”

Soonyoung shook his head. “Love, I think I have one on my lips, too—"

Jihoon shook his head then smirked. “Ha! You can’t fool me.”

Soonyoung whined at that.

Jihoon immediately stood up and held his hand out to Soonyoung. “I’ll pepper that with a lot of kisses if you’ll come and eat with me. You need to rest, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung gladly took his hand. “Okay~ if you promise you won’t sleep on Woozi’s Room, too.”

“Okay~”


	8. Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung’s days has been so gray the whole day. 
> 
> Gray, just like the clouds hovering above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: 6/4/19  
> based on a gray day~ 
> 
> dedicated to a friend who's having a gray day these past few days. if ever you read this, I'm sorry i can't do enough :(

“It would be a nice joke if it would rain.” He mumbled, then started looking for his umbrella.

Just like a bad joke, the rain started pouring heavily above his head.

That day is _cursed_.

He went to school late because it’s Monday and there’s a transportation war. But of all days, he got up late because he finished the choreo they’re supposed to present that day. Only to know that the group performance was moved next week.

He was about to eat lunch when he noticed that because of his freaking out that morning, he forgot his wallet. And so, he settled with that biscuit he luckily put on his bag.

Now, the rain is pouring hard, there’s no bus in sight so he waited for hours at that shed, _cold_.

The only thing he’s been looking forward to that day would be his boyfriend who’s visiting him from Busan.

Jihoon is studying in Busan while he’s studying in Seoul. They only meet up once every two weeks.

When he finally arrived at the bus stop, he smiled widely when he saw Jihoon, pacing back and forth, an extra hoodie and an umbrella in his hands.

“Ya! I told you to never forget this. Why are you—" Jihoon didn’t get to finish his sentence because Soonyoung immediately pulled him into a hug as soon as they meet. “Something happened, right?”

Soonyoung hummed in response. It’s really amazing how Jihoon could read Soonyoung that fast. “There’s _none_.” He tightened the hug.

Unfortunately, Jihoon didn’t buy it. He quickly removed Soonyoung’s arms on him and made the latter face him. “Tell me, what happened? Who do I need to fight?”

Soonyoung chuckled. His boyfriend looks like an angry marshmallow again. He shook his head and hugged Jihoon again.

“Let’s talk about this later. I’m cold.”

Jihoon sighed. He noticed Soonyoung’s hair, still wet from the rain. His white shirt also drenched. When they pulled apart, he quickly put the hoodie on Soonyoung. He rubbed his palms together and placed it on Soonyoung’s cheeks. “Feeling warm now?” Soonyoung nodded. Jihoon intertwined their hands. “Let’s go home?”

When they finally got home, Jihoon offered to buy Soonyoung food but the latter just pulled him into his bed. He figured he needs Jihoon at that moment more than anything.

Jihoon is carding Soonyoung’s hair. He’s waiting for Soonyoung to tell him what happened.

That’s the beauty of their relationship. They never really force something on another. They patiently wait for each other. They understand each other so much that even silence is comforting to them.

“Jihoon.”

“Hmm?”

“Love?”

“Yes, love?”

“Am I doing good enough?” Soonyoung finally asked.

Jihoon stopped carding Soonyoung’s hair and looked at his boyfriend. “Why would you even think you’re not doing good enough? You’re the most hardworking person I know.”

Soonyoung sighed. He draped his hand on Jihoon’s waist.“I just feel like I’m not doing enough so things aren’t working out for me this days.”

The other played with his boyfriend’s earring. He noticed the new piercing on Soonyoung’s right ear, next to the one Jihoon personally pierced for him but didn’t say anything about it.

“Let it all out, I’m here to listen.”

The next hour is filled with Soonyoung ranting about his stressful professors, ungrateful groupmates. He even ranted about the man who made his shoulder an armrest while playing with his phone on the bus.

Soonyoung poured it all out while Jihoon just listens to everything that he’s saying. Sometimes, we don’t really need someone to give us advice. More often than not, we just need someone to listen. Someone to be there for us even without saying anything.

That’s Jihoon for Soonyoung. His presence is enough to fix everything, to lift the weights off his chest. To make the grey skies blue again.

“I feel like nothing’s working out.” Soonyoung sniffed, eyes glassy. “I feel like I’m doing my 117% but it’s still not enough.”

Jihoon shook his head. “But you’re more than enough for me tho.” He pulled Soonyoung into a warm embrace, enough to melt down all the worries and stress Soonyoung accumulated that day. “You’ve worked hard, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon reassured. “You’ve worked hard.”

“Have I ever told you I love you?” Soonyoung asked as he sniffed.

Jihoon hummed. “No need to. I know it already.”

When he heard Soonyoung yawning, he pinched the other’s cheeks. Jihoon lay down on his side, one arm supporting his head. Jihoon tapped Soonyoung’s arm as he lulls the other to sleep.

_“Don’t feel sorry, don’t worry_

_Don’t be afraid, stop crying now_

_To me, you are very precious~_

_For you who worked hard today, I will tell you..._

_That I’m here, that you’ve done well~”_

Soonyoung drifted off to sleep with Jihoon’s soft voice hugging him. When he woke up and he didn’t see his boyfriend beside him, he almost freak out.

But when the door of his apartment opened and saw the guy he’s been looking for, with a plastic bag full of food in his one hand, he immediately smiled. J

ihoon smiled back at him. “We have to rescue your cheekies. I bought your favorite chicken. Don’t worry, it’s dressed.”

Soonyoung chuckled at that. He slowly walked towards his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist.

“—There’s also your favorite strawberry milk—"

It feels good to be _home_.


	9. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Soonyoung spoiled all his birthday surprise except for one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: 06/23/19
> 
> \-- the birthday one-shot i posted for soonyoung's birthday last year~

Kwon Soonyoung and birthdays fit perfectly in one sentence. If there’s one day out of 365 days in a year that he’s looking forward to, it’s the day that he’s born.

Soonyoung has always love the idea of celebration, cakes, and how almost every people greets you a happy birthday. Soonyoung has always love the idea of birthdays. The idea of celebrating your birthday with everyone.

Kwon Soonyoung is not the most patient boy. For the past few days, he knew that his other members are preparing for his birthday and it makes him more giddy and excited for this day. He even discovered a secret group chat dedicated for him.

One minute. Soonyoung sat at the corner of the practice room, waiting for the surge of birthday messages to fill his inbox. He’s also excited for the strawberry cake the others kept hidden for him.

When the clock struck 12 and the dates changed to 06/15, Soonyoung immediately ran to every room inside that building. This year, Soonyoung is the one who’ll run to his birthday surprise.

He ran frantically until he reached a room. When he was about to open it, the door suddenly opened and revealed Seokmin and Mingyu, holding a strawberry cake. Soonyoung’s bunched up cheeks turned fuller as he smiled wider.

Soonyoung looked inside the room and found the other members with their jaws dropped open.

“Surprise~” Soonyoung exclaimed that made the other facepalm. Kwon Soonyoung really spoiled his birthday surprise.

Little did he know that he’ll be surprised when he enters the room. His eyes searched for that one person but failed.

“Where’s Jihoon?”

The others’ smiles fell. They all looked away from Soonyoung.

It’s Jeonghan who answered. “He has a schedule.”

Soonyoung’s face fell but immediately regained his smile when he remembered how the other members prepared hard for this surprise for him.

Mingyu walked towards him to engulf him in a hug. “Happy birthday, hyung~”

Soonyoung smiled. “Thank you, guys.”

Soonyoung tried his best not to be disappointed. Now that Jihoon and he are finally a _thing_ , he expected that Jihoon is the first one to greet him.

He even imagined Jihoon sending him cute messages. He imagined Jihoon greeting him in the most tsun-tsun way in front of the other members. All his imagination didn’t come.

_It’s a very Lee Jihoon thing to do, he thought._

They finally arrived at their hotel. The members looked at him with expressions he couldn’t decipher.

“Why are you looking at me that way?” He asked once he stopped in front of his room. Apparently, he’ll be alone since Jihoon’s schedule is until tomorrow.

The members hugged him one by one to greet him _happy birthdays_ once again. He, however, looked at Cheol who hugged him last when the older whispered an odd _“enjoy”_ to him. The others dispersed to their own rooms as Soonyoung entered his own.

Soonyoung sighed as he looked at the clock. It’s supposed to be his day but a day without Jihoon feels like a whole puzzle piece is missing. It feels like a huge hole is there and the one to fill it up isn’t there.

Soonyoung sighed. He felt disappointed because Jihoon didn’t even send him a simple ‘happy birthday’. He sulked as he changed into his robes.

“Lee Jihoon, you better do something tomorrow or else—"

Someone knocked on his door.

When he opened it, he didn’t even have a chance to process anything when the other guy pulled him by his neck and captured him into a kiss.

“Jihoon...” He managed to blurt out in between kisses.

Jihoon quickly closed the door behind him. He continued to kiss Soonyoung in the most passionate way possible. They fell off of the bed. Soonyoung laughed when Jihoon ended on top of him.

“Is this your surprise for me?” Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon kissed him again before answering. “I’m your surprise.”

The other just giggled when Jihoon bit his lip. “Happy birthday to me, indeed.”

“Happy birthday, love.”

Kwon Soonyoung spoiled the GC and his cake. But he basically didn’t get to spoil the greatest surprise on his day.

_It’s Lee Jihoon._


	10. Smack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jihoon has this habit of smacking Soonyoung’s head every time the latter says something funny. 
> 
> And on the day he finally says something serious to Jihoon, he got a different ‘smack’ instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: 04/21/19
> 
> based on several videos of jihoon smacking soonyoung's head 🤣

Kwon Soonyoung is used to it. It’s even obvious he’s anticipating it every after joke he’s made. After saying something funny, his eyes automatically wanders to _that guy_.

_That guy he likes so much._

“How do you do that?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung one day.

“Do what?” Jihoon shyly rubbed his nape.

“All those sweet things you tell our Carats.”

The other grinned. “Want me to show you?”

Jihoon tsk-ed. “If it’s something not funny again—"

“Ah!”

Soonyoung suddenly crouched down while holding his eyes.

“Ya! what’s happening?”

“Jihoon, my eyes hurt.”

“What? let me call manager hyung—" Jihoon was about to walk away when Soonyoung held his hand. “You told me, your eyes hurt—"

“I think I’m going blind, Jihoon.”

The other is already panicking. “Let me go, let me call someone—"

Soonyoung suddenly grinned. “I’m going blind because of _your_ beauty.”

 _Jihoon smacked him on his head._ Soonyoung just grinned happily while touching his head.

“Jihoon! can I tell you something funny?”

_SMACK._

“It’s Carats’ brightest star, Kwon Hoshi~” Soonyoung greeted. “It’s so shiny!” He looked at Jihoon as if he’s already anticipating it.

A few seconds after, he earned it.

_Another smack on the head._

After the concert, he tugged Jihoon to one of the rooms backstage. “Where are you taking me, Kwon Soonyoung?”

The other didn’t answer. Instead, he locked the door behind him and faced Jihoon. “Jihoon.”

Jihoon crossed his arms. “You’re going to tell me something funny again?”

Soonyoung shook his head.

Jihoon saw the other breathe heavily. He’s nervously chewing on his lower lip, too. The smaller guy laughed. “You’re going to tell me a joke with that serious face, right? Nice try, Kwon Soonyoung.” He was about to walk away again when the other grabbed his wrist.

“Can I tell you something not funny instead, Lee Jihoon?” Jihoon felt his heart racing inside his chest.

“W-What do you mean?”

_Is Soonyoung mad because of him always smacking his head?_

_Is he pissed off?_

_A lot of thoughts ran inside his head already._

“Look Soonyoung, I’m sorry for smacking your head again today. You know I do that—"

Soonyoung shut his eyes tightly, took a deep breath, had his hands curled into fists, and say it out loud. “I like you, Lee Jihoon!”

There’s a long silence after that.

Soonyoung was expecting another smack on his head again. He’s slowly opening his eyes when he felt _something soft on his lips_ instead.

It was just for a second but it’s enough to make his heart go crazy.

_Lee Jihoon just gave him another smack._

Yes, another smack.

Not on his head...but on his _lips_.

“Idiot, I like you too.”


	11. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Jihoon just wants to explore the town and attend parties just like normal humans do but can’t because he’s a cat hybrid. 
> 
> Not until he got invited by his online friend for a meetup on a costume party downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: 06/24/19  
> inspo: my baby boy, taro⭐️, meets a kitty hoon on his first cupsleeve event so i can't help making a drabble.
> 
> [okay, we're in an intense drought at around this time last year so i have to water my crops myself :D that's why i wrote this 😂]
> 
> and yeah, we're still experiencing drought these past few days so here...

“This is finally my chance,” Jihoon said as he checks his appearance on the mirror for the nth time. He purred as he feels satisfied putting on the hoodie he bought for that special night.

Mingyu, his roommate, looked at him worriedly. “Are you sure you’re gonna be alright, hyung?” 

Jihoon just raised a brow on the other’s question. “Why do you think I won’t be alright?”

Mingyu pointed his lips towards the cat ears on his head. “What if you got discovered? You know humans aren’t really that welcoming towards us.” 

“Gyu, it’s a costume party. They won’t discover I’m a cat hybrid.” Jihoon said, trying to sound confident. This is the first time Jihoon would be going out to explore the town, flaunting his cute, cat ears so he knows where Mingyu is coming from. Humans aren't really _that_ kind towards hybrids like them. _Well, humans tend to judge whatever that's different so...he's a bit nervous too._

The dog hybrid just took a deep breath. “If you say so. But do you really trust that online friend of yours? It’s your first time meeting him in person.” Dog hybrids like Mingyu tend to be protective of those they cherish so Jihoon couldn't help but feel touched with his friend's concern for him. 

With the mention of his online friend, Jihoon felt his cheeks burning, heart racing inside his chest like crazy. More than the excitement of finally attending a party just like a normal human being, he’s actually more excited meeting his online friend, **Tiger Hoshi**. All his life, he’s been confined in the four walls of their house. It's to protect their race from the judging eyes of the world outside. The only chance of meeting a friend is through the online messaging app. Tiger Hoshi and he are talking for months already. The said guy being the source of comfort every time the cat hybrid feels lonely. “I trust him, Gyu. I trust him.”

When he finally arrived at the venue with his heart ramming loudly inside his chest, he quickly messaged the other.

_‘Hey, Tiger. Are you wearing your fave stripes?’_

Jihoon pictured the other wearing a tiger costume. The other has a fascination of tigers. Jihoon finds it extra cute the other isn't even considering himself human. His online friend actually thinks he's a tiger. _And with that, Jihoon doesn't feel so different from him._ There's something about Tiger Hoshi that makes him feel welcomed... _feel at home._

He was about to approach someone wearing a tiger costume when his phone beeped.

_‘Nope, I’m not a tiger for tonight.’_

_‘What are you for tonight then?’_ Jihoon laughed at the other’s reply.

_‘A sulky hamster in the corner of the room. :(‘_

Jihoon roamed his eyes and finally found a guy wearing a white and orange costume with cute little ears and a tiny tail. _He's cute,_ Jihoon thought as he quietly approached him and softly tapped his shoulder. When the other looked at him, Jihoon couldn’t help but blush. _He’s stunning._

“Should I call you, Hamster Hoshi from now on?” Jihoon joked to hide the tinge of pink on his face. He was startled when the other pulled him into a hug.

“It’s nice finally meeting you, Tough Woozi.” Jihoon’s heart raced inside his chest but no, he would never admit it.

Jihoon sat beside Soonyoung as they talked about random things for hours. He knew that the other is a Dance Major in a university.

“How about you?” Soonyoung asked. “You never really told me where you study.”

Jihoon froze. “I’m homeschooled.” He's thankful Soonyoung didn't press any further. 

“Isn’t it fun having so many friends?” Jihoon asked when Soonyoung told him how his friends pranked him about his tiger costume.

“I still hate them for having me wear this tonight but yes...it’s really fun having friends,” Soonyoung answered with a fond smile on his face.

Jihoon kinda envies Soonyoung. At that moment, he wished he wasn’t born as a hybrid but a pure human. That way, he can meet more friends or maybe... _find someone._

He was lost in his own train of thoughts when Soonyoung asked. “Don’t you have friends?”

“Apart from you and the clumsy roommate I always tell you, I have none.” Jihoon sadly answered. He was taken aback when he felt something warm on the top of his hand.

Soonyoung smiled at him like the world isn’t a cruel place and reassured him, “Don’t worry, you have me.”

At that moment, Jihoon knew he finally found... _that someone._

Not until the other point on his hat. “What’s with that hat? I thought you told me you’re gonna show me those kitty ears you work so hard to put as your costume?”

He almost forgot Mingyu made him wore this hat to cover his ears. Jihoon promised he would tell Soonyoung everything. If it goes well, it goes well. If not, then it’s not. Soonyoung is one of the most truthful person he knows. Jihoon believes he deserves everything but a lie.

Jihoon took Soonyoung’s hand to take him out of the party. The latter just looked at him with confusion on his eyes. “Jihoon? Why did you—"

The other just took a deep breath. He looked into Soonyoung’s eyes as he carefully took off the hat to reveal his cat ears.

“Wow.” Soonyoung gasped. “You really put an effort into your costume—" Soonyoung took his hand back when the ear suddenly moved.

Jihoon didn't fail to notice that. Well, it's now or never. He took a deep breath then finally blurted out, “Soonyoung, I’m a hybrid. A cat hybrid.” Jihoon saw Soonyoung’s change in expression and his heart fell. Soonyoung just stood there frozen in front of him, with an expression he didn’t know the meaning of. “I know you won’t be able to accept me. I’m sorry.” Jihoon quickly put on his hat and started walking away.

No, he doesn’t expect the other to run after him.

_Being different sucks. Not everyone can accept you._

Jihoon’s eyes started getting watery when he heard someone call him. “Lee Jihoon!”

When he looked back, he saw Soonyoung in his hamster costume, several steps away from him. “Where do you think you’re running away?”

“Stay away. I’m not like you. We’re different.” Jihoon shouted, trying to protect his already broken heart.

Soonyoung bravely took a step forward. “You’re not different.”

Jihoon saw the other still walking towards him. He tried stepping away but he can’t. “Then what am I?”

Soonyoung is a step away from him. Jihoon’s heart did several backflips. “You’re just... _special_.” Jihoon’s knees felt wobbly when Soonyoung walked even closer to him.

**_“You’re very, very special, Lee Jihoon.”_ **

Soonyoung leaned his face closer to Jihoon. He realized their heights fit perfectly together too. They both closed their eyes, anticipating the thing that’s about to happen. Soonyoung leaned closer when his forehead bumped on Jihoon’s hat.

They both giggled on what happened. Jihoon mentally cursed Mingyu for giving him such a huge hat. He frantically removed the red hat on his head. _Kitty ears be damned._ He pulled Soonyoung by his nape as he finally closed the gap between them.

“Cat, ready to date a tiger?” Jihoon just laughed.

“I prefer Hamster Hoshi but either way, yes.” Jihoon couldn't stop the purr from escaping his lips as Soonyoung pulled him again for another kiss.

Jihoon just wants to experience a party like a normal human but found someone instead.

_Someone who made him realize that someone different is someone special._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to be moots with my babies on Instagram, here's his acct~ uwu [ KWONFAMILEE ](HTTPS://WWW.INSTAGRAM.COM/KWONFAMILEE/)


	12. In Sickness and In Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this universe's soulmate system, any marks, bruise, or injury their soulmates got will appear on their body too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: 07/01/19  
> inspo: this tweet~ https://twitter.com/kari_grz/status/1145031209698963456?s=20

Jihoon getting pissed off seeing random bruises on his body when he’s just either lying down or sitting in front of his pc composing songs all day. 

“Okay, so where did my idiot of a soulmate bump his forehead this time?”

It’s from his soulmate, Soonyoung who works as a choreographer living a few blocks away from him, who’s really, _really_ clumsy. “Oh my god, I’m sorry... I’m really sorry, soulmate. We haven’t met but I’m already hurting you.” He always apologizes whenever he injures himself knowing that the bruise would appear on his soulmate’s skin every time.

While Jihoon just laughs whenever he feels a sudden and random pain on his body again.

_“Why am I paired with a klutz?”_

_“This is unfair. I'm not even doing anything."_

_"For god's sake, soulmate, I’m just sleeping all day!”_

“Jihoon, not to be rude, but why do you keep on kneeing your poor table?” Wonwoo asked when he saw what his roommate is doing.

“I want to meet the culprit for my bruises almost every fucking day, Won.”

The other guy just chuckled. “I could just punch you straight in the face, Ji. You could find him faster with a black eye.”

Jihoon stopped hitting the poor table and walked towards Wonwoo who just looked at him like he's crazy. “Do it, Won. Punch me. Give me and my soulmate a black eye.” _He's crazy._

Jihoon clenched his jaw as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. “Jeon Wonwoo, you sure punch so hard. You must’ve been waiting to do this.” It’s been two days and the black eye is still there. He was supposed to meet someone that day for the project he’s working on.

Jihoon ran to the company where he’s working. He checked the demo tape he’s going to give to the choreographer that’ll work with his song.

When he finally reached the room where they’ll be meeting, he saw a guy with a huge black eye on his face, staring at him wide-eyed. What's more interesting? It's on that exact _same spot_ where Wonwoo hit Jihoon that hard. 

"I think I'll have to thank Wonwoo for this later."

When they finally got together, Jihoon is the overprotective boyfriend that he is.

_“Jihoon, I’m just going to take out the trash. Do you have to cling like that to my arms?”_

_“Jihoon, it’s just the stairs with 5 steps. Five freaking steps! Stop overreacting.”_

_“Why are you putting rubber on the edges of the table?”_

_“Jihoon, you don’t have to watch me doing dance routines all day.”_

_“Seriously, don’t you have work?”_

_“Jihoon, I—"_

“Jihoon, I love you but I think I’ll trip more and get nasty bruises again if you’re staring at me like that.”

The other just shrugged. “I’m sorry soulmate but I won’t take my eyes off of you. I’m just trying to protect _us_ from unnecessary bruises.”

But there are some things that are unavoidable. By _unavoidable_ , that means even overprotective Jihoon can’t do anything about it.

“Lee Jihoon, I swear to god, do you really have to leave these marks on my neck? I told you no biting.”

Jihoon smirked. “Don’t worry love, I have it too.” He said as he proudly showed off the love bites on his neck. The guy smiled slyly at Soonyoung who just facepalmed.

“No love bites next time, please. I can’t wear turtle necks while choreographing.”

Jihoon just gasped. “That’s not what you’re saying to me last night, love.”

One night, Soonyoung worriedly looked at his phone. Jihoon didn’t send him any message. The guy usually sends one when he knows that Soonyoung would finally get off from work. He tried calling his boyfriend but no one’s answering. Not until he felt a sharp pain on his back. He quickly took off his shirt to see what’s causing the pain.

When he saw a huge bruise on it, he frantically ran outside his dance studio and searched for Jihoon on nearby hospitals.

He was crying so hard when he felt the bruise getting more painful. He didn’t notice there are bruises on his arms and legs too.

When he finally found Jihoon, he quickly ran towards him and pulled him into a hug.

“Hi, soulmate! Guess I should thank these bruises this time, too.”

"Idiot Lee Jihoon."

"Oh shut up, you love me... _in sickness and in pain_."

Soonyoung hugged him tighter and Jihoon has never been so thankful he found his other half.


	13. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jihoon, describe what you see.” 
> 
> “It’s the target, Sir.”
> 
> “Now, kill him.” 
> 
> In which Jihoon is an assassin and is tasked to kill the Crown Prince, Soonyoung, but ended up falling in love with the beautiful target instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted: 190724  
> inspo: "hit" teaser video~
> 
> [if juju and yuyu is in another angsty universe 🤧]

Jihoon should be used to it by now. Killing people without knowing the reason, he has done it a hundred times already. _So why?_ Why did he stopped and decided to put his gun down when he saw this target?

“He’s... _beautiful_.”

“Who are you? Are you here to laugh at me too? How the Crown Prince Kwon Soonyoung is the most idiot person in this country?” Soonyoung said as he gulped down the alcoholic drink in front of him.

“No, I’m here to accompany you.”

“Liar. You’re gonna _hurt_ me too.”

“What do you do for a living?”

Jihoon tensed at the other’s question. “I deal...with _people_.”

Soonyoung laughed. “Dealing with people is the hardest job in the world. Don’t you feel lonely?”

“I...don’t. Not until today.” Jihoon answered while looking at Soonyoung’s face.

Conscience is a non-existent thing for assassins like Lee Jihoon. He’s not the type to feel remorse every time he pulls the trigger to kill someone. But staring at the prince beside him, he knew it’s not just conscience. It’s something more powerful than that.

“Are we gonna see each other again?” Soonyoung asked. “It’s nice talking to you all night.”

Jihoon and Soonyoung started walking away in different directions. Jihoon’s mind is telling him to pull out his gun again and shoot the target. _It’s his last chance._

He turned his body to face Soonyoung again but he’s surprised to see the other already looking at him, with a smile on his face. Instead of pulling the gun almost forgotten inside his pocket, Jihoon ran. Jihoon ran towards Soonyoung as they linked their lips together.

Next thing they knew, they’re both naked as they wrap each other’s body in their arms. One’s head is on the other’s chest.

“Are you still lonely?”

“Not anymore.” Jihoon answered as be kissed Soonyoung’s forehead.

Soonyoung touched Jihoon’s milky white chest, full of tattoos, whose meaning he didn’t know of. “What are these?”

Jihoon tensed, his eyes wandering to his tattoos. The marks where he pours all his guilt, all his conscience, all his anger to himself, doing a job he knew would kill him inside. “That’s...the tattoos I got every time I deal with people.”

Soonyoung kissed every one of them. “Are you planning on adding another one?”

Jihoon felt his heart beating so fast at the other’s question. He pulled Soonyoung tighter against him, all thoughts of dealing with his target long gone as he felt the other's warmth against his body. “No, I won’t.”

“Why?”

Jihoon pulled away, looked at Soonyoung in the eyes, stars could be seen for the first time since they met. He gazed at him for what feels like forever then pulled him in for a kiss again before he finally let out the words he's been suppressing all this time.

“Let’s...run away.”

Soonyoung didn’t know why but he agreed. He’s tired of living his royalty life anyways. It’s not even a day since he met this guy so why does he feel the safest to him than any other person he has met his whole life? “Take me with you.”

As ironic as it is, Jihoon came to end Soonyoung’s life. While Soonyoung thinks it’d finally be the start of his life when he met Jihoon.

The next morning, they started packing their things. They’re running away with no plan or idea of what kind of future is ahead of them. Jihoon saw the gun on his things. He immediately hid it behind him.

“Jihoon, let’s go?”

Jihoon walked towards Soonyoung and kissed the back of the other’s hand. “No matter what happens, don’t ever let go.”

Soonyoung hummed in response. “I won’t.”

But fate seems like it’s not on their side. Because as soon as they went out of the hotel room where they stayed, Jihoon’s boss is waiting for them outside.

“I knew it, you’ll never be able to kill him.”

“Jihoon, who is he?”

Jihoon tightened his hold on Soonyoung’s hand. “Let us go. I promise I’ll make sure you won’t see us again.”

The guy looked at Soonyoung and smiled creepily. “Do you even know who this guy is?” He smirked when he saw the confused look on the royalty's face. “Dear Crown Prince, you of all people should know that trust shouldn’t be given to anyone that fast. This guy is supposed to kill you.”

Jihoon felt Soonyoung staring at him, eyes piercing.

“J-Jihoon...you—" He untangled his hand from Jihoon’s. Soonyoung let go of Jihoon’s hand and looked at him with unbelieving eyes.

“Soonyoung...please, listen to me first.”

“I knew it...you’re gonna hurt me too.” Soonyoung said with tears in his eyes.

Soonyoung started walking away. Jihoon was about to go after him when he heard the guy spoke again.

“Say goodbye to your prince, Jihoon.”

“You’ll have to get through me first.”

The last thing Soonyoung heard before he felt something hit his body is a sound of a gunshot. When he tried to turn around, he saw Jihoon’s body falling not far away from him. His own body fell too as he felt something warm oozing from his side.

Soonyoung, with his vision blurred, tried hard to reach for Jihoon’s hand.

The other guy did the same.

Few more inches...

Few more...

They tried...and failed.

_They both lost consciousness before they can hold each other’s hand again._


	14. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwon Soonyoung is feeling a whole lot braver while Lee Jihoon has been distracted the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 07/28/19   
> inspo: soonyoung's blue boxers peeking out of his ripped jeans lol

“Lee Jihoon, what are you glaring at?” Jisoo walked towards the younger whose eyes are fixed on something...or rather _someone_. He looked at the direction of Jihoon’s eyes and saw Soonyoung, chuckling loudly on a joke Junhui told him.

“Isn’t he cold?” Jihoon asked, eyes fixated on the ripped jeans Soonyoung is wearing.

Jisoo laughed. So, Jihoon has been looking like that at everyone because of Soonyoung. _Not surprised._

“Who even made him wear that?” Jihoon scoffed. When he sensed that Jisoo has been staring at him with a playful grin on his face, he immediately looked away. “What now, hyung?”

The older just shrugged. “Soonyoung is getting really confident with his body. I’m happy for him.”

Jihoon sighed. He looked at Soonyoung and saw the other flexing his arms at Junhui. The latter replied by flexing his own. “Yeah. He’s really confident with it now. He keeps flaunting it at _everyone_.”

He could still remember the first day he asked Soonyoung to go to the gym with him. Jihoon just wants to spend time with him. It’s the _main_ agenda. He didn’t know Soonyoung would like the gym too. It’s not really his thing. That boy even hates exercising.

But Jihoon is really happy when the other started coming to the gym with him willingly. Seeing Soonyoung happy and confident about anything makes him happy too. Okay, it’s not really a secret but Kwon Soonyoung’s smile is Lee Jihoon’s weakness so...

Jihoon’s eyes are still fixated on Soonyoung when they arrived at the music show. He saw some people gasping when they saw Soonyoung and his eyes almost went out of its sockets when he saw a blue fabric peeking from the other’s jeans.

“Our stylist deserves a deduction.” Jihoon groaned as he made his way towards Soonyoung, blocking the other from his fansites who are busy capturing Soonyoung’s photos.

“Jihoon? What are you doing?” Soonyoung looked at the other, puzzled.

“Uhh... _walking_?” Jihoon replied innocently.

“Yes, I know that. But you’re blocking Carats from taking nice pictures of me.” Soonyoung complained.

Jihoon shook his head then whispered, “Before you worry about nice pictures, why don’t you take care of your boxers waving at your fans first?” Soonyoung looked down and got embarrassed when he saw what Jihoon is saying.

His face flushed as he immediately hid the blue fabric from everyone’s sight.

“Okay boys, please get your outfits for today.” The stylist noona told them when they got into their waiting room.

“Wow, these outfits are so nice,” Chan exclaimed. “Look, hyung, this mesh—” The maknae gulped when he saw Jihoon glaring. He immediately retreated at the back of his Jisoo hyung. “Hyung! What’s with Uji hyung?”

The older pointed at Soonyoung who’s proudly showing off his ‘ _Good to Me_ ’ outfit to Minghao and Seokmin.

“Wow, hyung, you’re really getting confident these days. I’m so proud of you.” Seokmin said that made Soonyoung’s cheeks turn red.

The older playfully hit the other’s chest as he cutely smiled at the compliment.

Minghao just shook his head. Soonyoung may be getting buffer this days but he’s still that cute hyung whose cheeks he loves so much. Minghao felt a stare from the corner of his eyes. When he turned his head, he saw Jihoon looking at them. He just laughed when he saw his other hyung pout.

“Let’s go to the cafeteria. I’m hungry.” Soonyoung said.

Seokmin was about to say yes when Minghao pulled him. “Kyeom and I have something to do, hyung.”

“But—”

“Find someone else, hyung!” Minghao shouted. He immediately pulled Seokmin away, leaving Soonyoung with a confused look on his face.

Soonyoung started walking out of the dressing room to grab some food. He was startled when Jihoon overtook his pace and walked in front of him. He expected the other to walk faster than him but Jihoon didn’t. The latter was walking in front of him intentionally. He knows it.

Everyone who’s passing by them in the hallway looked at Soonyoung in awe because of what he’s wearing but it immediately dies down when they sense a presence beside the guy. Lee Jihoon eyed the people eyeing Soonyoung weirdly with an even weirder gaze that sent shivers.

Soonyoung scratched his head, confused. “Jihoon?”

“Hmm?”

“My boxers aren’t peeking anymore.”

Jihoon almost choked. “W-What?”

“My boxers aren’t peeking anymore so why are you doing this again?” Soonyoung asked. Why did he like this guy again?

Jihoon tried to remain as nonchalant as possible. “Mr. Kwon, your chest is distracting everyone and I’m just trying to protect _their_ innocence.”

“Am I distracting you too?”

Jihoon’s eyes went wide with Soonyoung’s sudden question. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked if I’m distracting you too,” Soonyoung asked, his eyes innocent not knowing what that sudden question is doing with Jihoon’s heart.

“I-I’m not distracted!” Jihoon exclaimed then quickens his pace. Kwon Soonyoung and the power he holds on Lee Jihoon. It’s just a five-worded sentence but it’s enough to make the vocal boss flustered.

When the ‘ _Good to Me_ ’ performance ended, Jihoon immediately took off his coat, walked towards Soonyoung who’s smiling from ear-to-ear because of their performance, slammed the coat on Soonyoung’s chest then walked away like he did nothing.

When Jisoo looked at Jihoon cheekily, the younger just threw him a glare. “I just don’t want him cold.” “

Okay, Jihoon. Whatever you say.”

Soonyoung just looked at Jihoon walking away from him, puzzled. “What’s his problem?” The other members just grinned at him. “Did I do something wrong?”

Wonwoo grinned. “Just follow the other idiot, Soonie.”

Soonyoung raised a brow at their leader. “Other idiot? So there’s another one? Mind telling me who that is?”

Wonwoo shook his head. “Why am I friends with you again?”

Soonyoung groaned and just quickened his steps as he followed Jihoon. When he was finally able to catch up with the other, he quickly pulled him to the fire exit. “Lee Jihoon, what’s your problem?” He asked. He handed the other the coat Jihoon gave earlier.

Jihoon stared at the mesh outfit Soonyoung is wearing. “ _That_ is my problem.” He pointed at the other’s chest.

Soonyoung’s face fell. “What did I even do?”

_‘Am I distracting you too?’_

_‘Am I distracting you too?’_

That question kept ringing on Jihoon’s head like old tapes. “You didn’t do anything. Just...I told you, it’s the problem.” Jihoon pointed at Soonyoung’s chest again.

Soonyoung looked more confused than ever. “Huh? I don’t get it. Jihoon, you’re pointing at me—”

Jihoon heaved a deep sigh as he clenched his fist and closed his eyes. “You’re asking me if I’m distracted by you. The answer is _yes_.“ He felt heat rose to his face. “Fucking big time, Kwon Soonyoung. You’re distracting me.”

Soonyoung felt his heart ache. “I’m a distraction? I didn’t mean to be that way to anyone. I’m just proud of my hard work. I mean, you know I’m really happy I achieved what I wished on New Year. I thought you’ll be proud of me too—”

“I’m proud of you.” Jihoon blurted out. “I’m so proud of you. I’m proud of you achieving your dream body.” He paused. “But I kinda wish I’m the only one you get to distract with that tho,” Jihoon said, almost in a whisper. He looked down when he felt his ears and cheeks burning. What he didn’t expect is when Soonyoung pulled him into a hug. “Okay, Soonyoung... You’re crushing me.”

Soonyoung smiled widely. “Yes, I crush you and I’m crushing you with the _biceps_ I worked so hard to achieve at the gym with you, Lee Jihoon.”

Jihoon’s heart did several backflips. The butterflies fluttered inside his stomach wildly. “Can I ask you a question too?”

“Hmm?”

“Am I distracting you too?”

Soonyoung couldn’t do anything but gulp.

Jihoon laughed and crushed the other with his muscly arms too. Jihoon draped his coat on Soonyoung’s chest, dressed with a mesh shirt. “When we come back to our room later, our stylist and I definitely have to talk.”


End file.
